


Izzy's Illicit Tea Party

by DenaCeleste



Series: Tumblr Drabbles, Ficlets, and More [5]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: A little, A little angst, Confessions, Daddy/little - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, dd/lg, drabble challenge, kink negotiations, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chop catches Izzy in the act. Well, in the act of hosting a tea party with her dollies and stuffed animals. Izzy has a need, one she hasn't revealed to Chop. Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Izzy's Illicit Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanGirlWithoutShame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlWithoutShame/gifts).



> For [fangirlwithoutshame](http://fangirlwithoutshame.tumblr.com), I provide this ficlet based on the [drabble challenge](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com/post/126769244652/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you). She picked 30. “It’s not what it looks like…” with the request for DD/lg and Chop/Izzy from My Mad Fat Diary. 
> 
> I hope you like it!! <3 My first MMFD fic ever!
> 
> **Unless otherwise stated, all works are unbetaed. Please no public concrit. Please keep comments positive. Any private concrit can be directed to my Tumblr ask box.**

Izzy bit her lip as Chop gaped at her from the doorway. “It’s not what it looks like…” she trailed off. “I mean. It is, but it isn’t! Shit.” She fisted her hand in her pretty purple tutu, and her tiara tipped from its precarious perch on her head and fell to the blanket.

“Izzy, what the fuck is goin’ on here?” He gestured to the room. It was set up perfect, with all of her dollies and stuffed animals, tea cups and saucers, and Izzy reigned over them all. Her coloring books spread out on the coffee table next to her homework, and The Lion King played on tape in the background.

“A tea party?” She shrugged, peeked up at him in time to see him raise his eyebrows and look at her expectantly. Izzy slumped and gave into the wordless request.

“I just. Sometimes, I feel.” Izzy sniffled, rubbed her hand on her cheek. “I feel like I need something. Something I don’t get anywhere else. What are you doing home so early?” She checked the clock on the wall. “You’re not supposed to be home for three more hours.”

His teeth clicked when he shut his mouth, and she winced. She hated upsetting him, she really did. “I came home to spend some time with my girl. We finished up early today, and Danny said he’d take care of the paperwork.” He looked around, his eyes a little lost as he took everything in.

Chop took a seat on the couch, and patted the cushion next to him. “Come talk to me, Izzy. Explain it, ‘cause I can’t make heads nor tails of it.”

Izzy went over to him, perched on the edge of the couch. “I, sometimes, not all the time, you understand?” She waits for him to nod, even though he still looks confused. “I get into a mood. I want to play tea party, and color, and watch Disney movies.”

“Darlin’, you always want to watch Disney movies,” Chop points out. He rests a hand on her knee, oil and dirt staining his fingernails.

Izzy grabbed his hand and threaded their fingers together. Her words came out so fast it was hard to breathe. “True, that’s true. It’s, like, an extension of that? I just get sick of decisions and making choices and having to be in control of so much. I mean, you have an amazing job, you do so good babe, but I have to fiddle with the bills and the food, and cook, and clean, plus uni now, and I know I can be overbearing, but sometimes I just want you to control things and not me.”

She gasped for air, clutched at his hand, her heart racing in a panicked gallop. “I do this to relax, Chop. To pretend that I’m wee again, and that my Daddy will come home, and fix things up, and I don’t have to do anything except my homework.” She paused, whispered, “I don’t have to worry anymore.”

Chop cleared his throat, his earnest eyes so beautiful and blue. Izzy watched him closely, afraid of whatever might come next. What if he was grossed out? It was a kind of weird thing she did, and now she may have ruined everyth–

“Babe, you know that I’ll give ya whatever you need. It’s been that way since I pulled my head outta my arse when I first got together with ya. We got a good thing here.” His gaze flicked from her messy hair, to her eyes, to her mouth, down to her tutu. “You’re the love of my fucking life, Iz, and it could be worse. I mean, you’re not going off with some other guy. Are ya?”

“No!” Izzy yelped. “O’course not. I just really. I wanted it to be you. Maybe. Some days, you’d come home, and you’d be in charge, and I don’t have to. You know.”

“We’re gonna hafta iron out some rules here, my girl,” he said, and she felt happiness like warmth and champagne bubbles running through her. He wasn’t giving up on them!

“I know, Chop.” She flushed. There were rules, and things she wanted, and she’d actually have to say them. Out loud. She hunched her shoulders a bit, feeling exposed.

He sat back into the corner of the couch and beckoned her with a hand. “Come to Daddy, baby girl. We’ll get it all figured out, I promise.”

Izzy shivered with delight. When Chop gave a promise, he kept it.  


End file.
